


Gryffindor Shorts

by Dracohasmycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco malfoy/harry potter (implied) - Freeform, F/F, Foreplay, Pansmione - Freeform, Post-Hogwarts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracohasmycat/pseuds/Dracohasmycat
Summary: Pansy can't take the pining between Harry and Draco anymore. She just needs Hermione to tell Potter to make a move. The only problem is Hermione doesn't think they should interfere. Pansy has a plan, and it benefits everyone.





	Gryffindor Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Pft. This is my attempt at smut? Kind of? It wasn't even meant to be anything really besides a little drabble but Hermione just had a mind of her own. 
> 
> Harry and Draco are only mentioned. 
> 
> Its 2 am and I need to be up at 5, this is what I did instead of going to sleep like a sane person. Not beta read so I apologize for the massive mistakes you might find.

Pansy and Hermione have been living together for going on three years. They have a nice sized flat in muggle London not far from the Leaky Cauldron. They have two cats, Hermione's kneazle Crookshanks and Pansy's Cornish Rex Lucy. If she named him after Lucius Malfoy, well nobody has to know that, though everyone but Draco does. Every Sunday they have dinner with their friends, sometimes it's the whole lot of them. Sometimes it's only Ron and Luna, talk about a wacky couple. Other times it's Blaise, Theo, and Ginny. The nights Pansy loved the most but dreads at the same time are when the only two to show up are Draco and Potter. She needs three good bottles of red just to get through it without hitting one or both of those dimwitted boys upside the head. Honestly, how can anyone be as oblivious as those two she will never know. More importantly she doesn't understand why nobody will tell them, and why Hermione won't let her say anything. 

"They need to figure it out on their own Pansy. They won't listen to anyone they're both extremely stubborn, all we will do is make it awkward and they will avoid each other." Hermione always said. But Pansy can't take it anymore she needs them to just get together already. Shag, go on a date, adopt some crups, hold hands, she does not care, anything at this point is better than nothing. Especially if she has to keep listening to Draco go on and on and on about Potter. It's worse than Hogwarts and nobody thought that was possible. Finally she's had enough and she's practically ready to beg Hermione to tell Potter to make a move on Draco. 

"Can you please tell your oblivious friend he needs to ask out my oblivious friend. I cannot take the pining from Draco any longer. I can't enjoy afternoon tea with him anymore without him going on about Potter the entire time." Pansy asked Hermione while pouring them both a glass of wine. 

Hermione was sat at the small island in the middle of their kitchen watching Pansy move around in her extremely short shorts. Pansy knows what those shorts do to her, what is she playing at? Hermione accepted the wine from Pansy and took a drink. She then slid off her stool and walked around to where Pansy was standing. "Why don't you tell Draco to ask out Harry then? If you really think it's such a good idea to give them a little push." Hermione said as she slid her fingers up Pansy's thigh and into the front of her shorts. 

Pansy's breath hitched and she tilted her head back as Hermione moved her fingers higher into her panties and started biting and sucking on her neck. "Don't you dare try to distract me from this Granger." Pansy moaned. 

Hermione stopped lavishing Pansy's neck with love bites but before she could remove her hand and move completely away Pansy stopped her. "I thought I was distracting you?" Hermione asked as she started moving her fingers again between Pansy's legs in slow circles the way she knew drove Pansy near the edge.

"I don't care, don't stop, please." Pansy said as she tried to control her breathing and the moving of her hips, if she wasn't careful it would be over before it even started and she had full intentions of dragging Hermione off to their bedroom, or down on to the kitchen floor she wasn't picky. But first she needed to make Hermione see reason regarding their idiot friends. "Just promise to- to," Pansy couldn't hardly think, Hermione's fingers were magic and she knew just where to press, just where to roll, to make Pansy do nothing but beg and moan. "Okay I'm going to hate myself for this but stop, for just two seconds." Pansy gasped out. 

"Just two seconds?" Hermione asked smirking at her girlfriend. Pansy's face was flushed and her hair had gone a little frizzy with all the head tossing she had been doing. Hermione can't help but latch her mouth onto Pansy's in a searing kiss moving her tongue across Pansy's. She's been stuck at the ministry all day and couldn't think of anything but Pansy begging and thrashing underneath her, it's just her luck Pansy wants to talk about this of all things right when she gets home, while wearing those shorts. All Hermione had wanted to do was drag her off to their bedroom. 

Having pulled away from the kiss Pansy took a minute to catch her breath. "Please make Potter ask Draco out, I can't take him pining anymore." Pansy asked looking desperate. And oh is she desperate, she wants Hermione to agree so they can continue this, preferably with less clothes and more of Hermione's body on hers. 

"Why can't Draco ask him?" Hermione asked. She doesn't want to drag out this conversation but she was curious. 

Pansy looked like she might abandon the conversation for another time, her pupils are blown and she looks close to begging, but she continued, "Because Hermione Draco doesn't have any of that hot, sexy, Gryffindor courage." Pansy practically purrs

Hermione can feel herself blush and Pansy enjoys watching it, drinking it in like it's her life source. Pansy knows what it does to Hermione when she talks like that. "If I promise to talk to Harry, do you promise I can tear those bloody shorts off of you right now, did you wear them on purpose? They're so short its obscene." 

Pansy licked her lips and watched the way Hermione's gaze tracked the movement. "I know how much you love these shorts on me, how much you love ripping them off, how much I love it when you rip them off of me. Please Hermione. I can't wait any longer. Take me to bed." Pansy was begging.

It's just what Hermione was waiting for. She looked around the kitchen and down at their feet. "I think we can continue this right here." She said as she plunged her tongue back into Pansy's mouth and grabs the waist of her shorts, tearing them in half. 

Later on that night in bed Pansy lays awake thinking to herself. Hermione makes it so easy sometimes, Pansy could ask for laws to be passed in her name if she was wearing those shorts. They're ghastly, dark Gryffindor red with gold stitching. She admits though they do make her arse and legs look amazing, and the fact that they don't even fully cover her arse, well that's just an added bonus. 

Little does Pansy know that Hermione isn't called the smartest witch of their age for nothing. If Pansy wants to show off her arse in Gryffindor shorts for Hermione, who is she to say no to reasonable requests like helping her friends get together? Not to mention, Hermione knows when she wears the green and silver bra Pansy got her, well Pansy couldn't deny her anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah thank you for reading if you made it this far. I hope you liked it!
> 
> I'm on tumblr under the same name, come say hi :)


End file.
